No More
by Simple Sky
Summary: Something happened that Rook didn't like... They both quarreled and Rook calls off their relationship. Is this a mistake? Will Rook find a way to forgive Ben? Cause in the end Ben goes into a mental break down. And will Ben's broken heart be mended back to pieces? [BenxRook]
1. Destruction

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ben 10 Omniverse :3**

Chapter 1; Destruction

Ben's PoV

It's been going on and on forever... These fights with Rook... I can't stand it anymore! I just want everything be back to normal when me and Rook just became lovers! But it seems like it'll never be back as it used to. Because Rook and I had our last argument, an argument so little it became a raging forest fire. And Rook was done. Done with me...

"YOUR FATHER DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME, WHY SHOULD I BE THE ONE SAYING SORRY?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"He does like you Ben... BUT WITH THAT SILLY ARROGANT EARTHLY ATTITUDE YOU HAVE, NOTHING WILL LIKE YOU BENJAMIN TENNYSON!" Rook said while showing off his fangs in anger.

They were at it again in their apartment. It seems this was a normal routine for them shouting at each other. A routine Rook wants long gone. And it looks like this night will be the last for them.

Ben snapped and turned around facing his 'boyfriend' ,"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? O' SO BELOVED?!" He said sarcastically, "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FUCKI-" "STOP!" Rook interrupted.

"This isn't going nowhere!" Rook exclaimed clenching his fists. "...Ben, this isn't working. We both constantly fight. We make very small things to an argument. And now we're both quarreling about our family and personal life." Rook stated looking down the floor.

"W-what are you saying?" I asked nervously staring in the golden eyes I have loved from my 'partner'.

Rook turned his head away and looked at me again, "I want to, so called 'break up' with you." with a straight face.

And in that moment, in that single moment my whole life shattered. My skin paled to white. I felt my legs tremble and my fingers twitch. It echoed in my mind '_break up with you_'. And then my heart began to hurt, so much pain.

"W-what? W-why?" I stuttered.

"Because our relationship has nothing been but worthless days fighting with each other." Rook looked into my eyes, "I am sorry Ben. I really did enjoy being with you, but it is time for us to go with our separate ways now." The Revonnahgander turned around and walked towards the door.

I rushed and grabbed his arms, "Rook please," my eyes starting to tear up, "I'm sorry! I promise we'll never fight again! Just please don't leave me!" I pleaded hugging Rooks back.

Rook turned his head slightly and looked at me at the corner of his eyes, "Do not make this hard for us." and removed my grip in his arms. He left. He didn't even look back.

I was left in the apartment crying my eyes out on the floor. This once happy place filled with memories of love. I remember Rook and I always snuggled on the couch watching TV. My head was on his chest and his arm over me. It was those little things that kept me happy. It kept me sane.

Kevin already did this to me. Kevin ditched me over Gwen. And now... Now Rook broke up with me. Why does everything I hold dear being ripped apart from me? Why? Why...?

"I HATE MYSELF!" I cried clutching my hair. I stood up, tears still running, I grabbed a bat near the door and swung it furiously in any furniture or ornament I can destroy.

"WHY ME? WHY SHOULD I BE THE ONE SUFFERING LIKE THIS? I'M BEN 10 THE HE-" and I fell again on the floor uncontrollably sobbing, "THE HE-HE-HERO" I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and stood once more. "WHY? WHY? WHY?" I screamed while breaking more stuff. I broke the TV, I swung the bat in the walls, in the tables, desks, floor, displays, picture frames... In the process in smashing and destroying, a glass shard flew and cut the back side of my hand.

"ACK! SHIT" I hissed in pain. I dropped the bat. It was neither big or small but I know one thing, it hurt like hell. It was oozing blood, and I didn't know what to do. "Rook... ROOK! *hic*." I sobbed still feeling the pain in my hand. "What should I do? Rook..." I was on the living room floor and I saw the piece of triangular glass lying there, the end of it was stained with my blood. Eyeing the shard, I grabbed it with my good hand and accidentally cut myself, again. I didn't care. I didn't drop it. I held it tighter until blood dripped out.

"It hurts... Hurts so much" I said while clenching the glass harder. I feel my eyes starting to sink, but still it was open. I felt my heart break, but still it was beating. I sense my brain shutdown, but I was still feeling pain and sorrow, and deep hint of regret. I realized my whole world was falling in an endless dark abyss, but still it was, in fact, going forward... Why didn't the earth stop orbiting? Why didn't it stop spinning? Can't they see how I'm suffering? But I guess the universe doesn't work that way. And everything in that moment vanished.

"Uhh..." I managed to say. "R-Rook" I whispered onto nothingness. I was falling in my own abyss. And that was the moment I didn't think about anything but the destruction of my life. Rook was everything to me. Gone. All Gone.

I was left there staring at the wall in the bedroom, I was on the floor. I held the glass shard on my left hand, and in the other was the picture of me and Rook in a frame. The glass was broken in the frame. "B-broken" was the last thing I said.

Why?

**So how'd you like it? This is my first ever story I wrote in Fanfiction site! :) I have been very inspired (mostly by Kira Sema! HI IM THE YOUTUBER THAT COMMENTED ON YOUR VIDEO!) by some of the BenxRook stories and found most of it very lovey dovey :) so I made my own and it's very sad idk haha next chapter will be updated idk maybe 3 days? Fave and follow me and the story will ya? :)**


	2. Worry

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse :3

—

Chapter 2; Worry

Rook's PoV

I am worried about Ben... After the whole break up incident, he was not returning my calls. I did not check on him feeling Ben needs space...

I did not mean to break up with my beloved. I was trying to look more dominant, more in control of the situation. But I was wrong on doing that. Without Ben with my side I feel a part of me was gone. I felt divided, alone in my thoughts. I wish to go see my beloved but I am scared of the outcome if I had visited the apartment. Ben could handle this, I know he can. He is the hero! My hero... I would go say sorry after Ben and I have cooled down. I would fix this problem.

—-—-—

Gwen and I were at Mr. Smoothies talking about the break up. It was only 2 days until the incident and I have decided to contact Gwen since she was visiting for the week.

"So you're saying you didn't mean any of that?" Gwen questioned while taking another sip of her smoothy.

"Yes, I wish I could go to him and say sorry. But it would be safe to give him some space..." I leaned in the table, giving a cat like sigh.

"It would be best for Ben if he was alone at this time," She said drinking the last drop of her smoothy, "just wait and see, Ben'll come through." Gwen said reassuringly.

"I hope so..." I looked at her with worried eyes. '_I hope_' I said to myself.

—-—-—

It has been 5 days before the 'break up'. I have not yet checked Ben out if he is ok. I am getting worried, real worried. I have decided to visit him today.

"Ben?" I said while knocking at the door, "Are you alright?".

The door was not locked so I let myself in. It was absolute terror inside! Every nook and cranny of the apartment are all smashed to bits and pieces. Even the floor boards and tiles are cracked and loose! The walls wallpaper are torn and ripped, scratch marks everywhere. Small pieces of debris are scattered around! And then I saw it. There was blood. A big stain all over the floor. I panicked and looked for my beloved.

"BEN!" I shouted while dashing through rooms. I grabbed my Proto-tool, it was on the floor in the pile of rubble. I checked all over the place, well not exactly... 'THE BEDROOM' I said to myself.

I opened the door slowly to the masters bedroom. And speedily turned my Proto-tool to the person on the room. "FREEZE" I said angrily. But when my eyes inspected the room I was utterly dumbfounded. The bed was dyed in bloody rose. And there was a very pale white boy sitting at the edge of the bed. That person was Ben. Ben was there staring into empty space, wandering in his own sad world. He had a major cut in the backside of his right hand and he had a... He is holding the shard a bit tight! He is still bleeding, but slowly. I rushed to his side, "BEN! What has happened?" and without expecting a response I quickly carried Ben outside.

I looked at Ben while rushing to the Proto-TRUK. He looked paler than a ghost. His hair has been pulled out from his scalp. His eyes... His once emerald green eyes has been replaced by deep gray. It is like his life was sucked out dry! 'Ben... What happened to you?' I asked myself.

I finally reached the Proto-TRUK and drove to the hospital as swiftly as I can. Adrenaline was kicking in. I was panicking, my body was shaking. My eyes were twitching and I kept on ogling Ben. If something were to happen to Ben and I was not there to help and protect him... And if I was the reason... I cannot live with that guilt. I cannot live without Ben...

When we reached the hospital, I did not care of parking. I quickly stopped the car in a complete halt. As I entered the hospital I shouted for help, "SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE HIM!" I cried while carrying my beloved bridal style. Immediately the nurses and doctors rushed to Ben and tended to him. Ben was put on a stretcher.

A doctor with a clipboard came to me and asked what had happened to Ben. I told her that I found Ben sitting upright staring at the wall. "And I saw cuts around his hands," I explained worriedly, "is he going to be okay?"

While scribbling down her clipboard the doctor sighed and turned her back on me, "We'll do our very best." and she walked away, vanishing in the bustling hallway.

My eyes were beginning to water. My mind whirling in a thousand thoughts. '_Is this my fault? Is this my fault?' _I kept asking. And with that I crumbled in the disinfected floor. My hands and knees against the floor. I kept my eyes shut but tears are still flowing down. 'Is this my fault?' I asked again.

I caught the attention of some nurses and asked me if I was ok. I did not respond and kept weeping. But they still assisted me on standing up. Then the put me to sit unto the nearby seats. They offered me a box of tissues which I kindly accepted. I wiped my eyes with the tissues. I put the tissue box to my side and waited. I do not know what I am waiting for but I waited.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs. Not sure what to do. But I have to keep calm. For Ben.

I called Ben's parents and told them what happened. "Alright," Sandra distressed of the situation, "We'll be right there!" And in that she hung up.

Right after I pocketed my phone, a doctor came to me. "Are you Mr. Blonko?" The doctor asked sternly.

I turned around to face her, "Y-yes, I am." I quickly said crossing my arms.

"Well I have bad news and good news for you. The good news is that Ben was not seriously injured, just a series of cuts and bruises. He bled too much but we quickly gave him blood. The bad news is that he had a serious infection on both of his hands, we treated it immediately... But we think it already affected his system. As of now he's resting. Would you want to visit?" The doctor said smiling a little.

"I will, thank you."

—-—-—

Ben's PoV

'_It's dark, so dark'_

'_Where am I? Am I dead?'_

'_I-I don't care. It's dark, too dark'_

—-—-—

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING T^T I was figuring out how to update/add a new chapter! and I was on vacation T^T And I'm lazy :3 Sorry for this short fic (idk is it short? :3) I'll be updating soon :D was Rook OC here? Idk haha. TUNE IN TO CHAPTER 3. Btw pls help me on the story line! I'm having IMAGINATION BLOCKAGE here! Haha gimme ideas and I'll thank you with a virtual chocolate :3 ? can you see the chocolate? :3**


	3. Sentimentality

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse~ :3**

—

Chapter 3; Sentimentality

Ben's PoV

_'I'm in a dream, but I'm aware that I'm dreaming'_

_'There's someone calling my name, his voice sounds familiar'_

_'I need... To follow it... But how?'_

_'I'm in an endless void of darkness, slowly dissipating into nothingness'_

_'Pain and suffering is the only feeling making me whole'_

_'It keeps me from separating'_

_'Ben, Ben, Ben... He keeps calling'_

_'Ben... Ben...-_'

"Ben" I heard his voice clearly now, this familiar soothing voice. I slowly opened my eyes. It was Rook looking with worried eyes. "R-Rook?" I said my vision still hazy.

Rook smiled, "You are awake... I thought I lost you..." Rook said still smiling.

I didn't respond, I looked at my hands. It was bandaged, and I was hooked up in an IV machine. I looked at Rook with a 'how-the-fuck-did-I-get-here face'.

"Do you not remember?" He asked in disbelief, "I have saved you from... What happened to you in the apartment?"

I didn't answer. "It looks to me you care about me again" I said blankly.

Rook was taken aback "I-I did not mean on ending our relationship... I was so mixed on my thoughts... Ben please forgive me"

I didn't want to look at him. If I did I might have punched his face so hard. "You don't get to belittle this" I said roughly clenching my fists angrily.

"What?" Rook asked sadly.

"Just... Leave me alone" I muttered under my breath, trying to fight the tears.

"But-!"

"JUST GO AWAY!" I shouted, a single tear dropped from my eyes.

Rook was wide-eyed and tried to hold me "But Ben..-"

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. I frantically searched for the remote that calls out nurses, I found it and clicked it as many as I could.

"Ben..." Rook was saddened of what I displayed in front of him. I don't blame him.

A nurse came outside the door, she knocked but opened it anyway. "I'm sorry... Mr. Blonko? I'm afraid our patient doesn't want your presence. I kindly ask you to leave" the nurse said sternly.

"But, what about-" Rook tried to convince.

"Immediately" the nurse replied.

I was just bawling my eyes out, trying to comfort myself.

Rook turned his head to look at me, then to the nurse. "Alright..." And with that he disappeared.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The nurse asked trying to find a wound or a mark on me.

"No, he didn't" I said angrily, tears still flowing.

She looked at me with sorrow "Here use this" the nurse grabbed a box of tissue on the table near the door.

I kindly accepted it "Thanks" I sniffled, "what's your name?" I tried to sound polite.

She smiled at me and hugged her clipboard "The names Marissa" she giggled.

"Your names too long!" I cheered, "How about Mar-Mar?" I chuckled lightly dapping my cheeks with the tissues.

She giggled "Like in adventure time?"

"Oh yeahh, just like that" I smiled.

"You need to rest more," Marissa said looking at her clipboard "Your family will be here in a few" She smiled.

"Ok" I said sleepily. I guess I haven't had much sleep in the past few days. And with that I laid down my head and drifted off to wonderland...

—

I was woken up by a cheery noise, annoying... "W-what?" I said sleepily

"Ben! Thank God you're alright" It was mom sitting in a chair sitting beside me

"Mom" I said smiling "Where's dad?" I asked searching to where dad is in the room.

"He's at work sweetie," Mom said caressing my hair tenderly. "I saw Rook awhile ago looking sad, he looks he was about to cry. What happened?" Mom asked stopping his hands.

I froze. "It's just h-he was worried about me" I stuttered mid sentence.

"Well why did he go by so fast? He just told he was going somewhere" Mom asked worriedly.

I just grunted irritably "It's because he had an errand"

Mom just sighed "Well if anything, you can always open up to me? Ok?" Mom said standing up holding my arm.

"Ok" I mumbled.

"That's my boy" She gave me a kiss on the forehead and went to the door "Coincidentally, I have an errand too. Sorry but I have to go! See you later!" Mom said before leaving.

"I don't care anyway... I just want to be alone..." And that's when it started. My head ached so bad I thought it was gonna pop. "ARGH" I shouted.

I feel like I'm sinking again. Sinking into an epidemic chasm. Whirling around a flurry of thoughts here and there! To and fro I go in the dangerous depths as I quickly divide. Round and about the tormenting tides of that single scene. He never should have told me that. Even if it was just a joke or a misunderstanding, it affected me.

Love is so twisted, sometimes you fall and break, sometimes you crash and burn, sometimes you cut and bleed. And to what? To only devote your love to another being? Love is your creation and your destruction. Love is helpful and at the same time utterly worthless. Love fills you up till you overflow, they drown you. In short, love kills you...

_'Please help... Somebody? Anybody? It's cold... Dark... Alone...'_

_'Alone'_

_—_

**Sorry if I didn't update this too often XD been busy with my other fic 'Snowfall' be sure to check it out too! What did Rook do? Where did he go? Find out in the next chapter! Fave/Follow and love me 3 hehe. I'm sorry too if this was a short one, I ROYAL PROMISE to make it longer next time :)**


End file.
